The invention relates to an open roof construction. Such open roof constructions are known in a variety of embodiments thereof. Increasingly heavy demands are made on said open roof constructions as regards to the amount of noise that is produced upon adjustment of the closure means and as regards to the smooth movement of the working parts.
The object of the invention is to provide a further improved open roof construction.
In order to accomplish that objective, a cover is provided for the guide rails of the mechanism, so that the mechanism is protected against penetrating dirt, and a smooth, low-noise movement of the parts in question in the guide rail can be achieved. Also, the extent of wear on said parts will be reduced.
The invention will be explained in more detail hereafter with reference to the drawing, which schematically illustrates an embodiment of the invention.